The Mothras Love
by Fin Mothra
Summary: Mothra and Godzilla had never felt love before and are close to discover their true feelings. Can Mothra cure the wound Godzilla has carried for all his life..?


Mothra was 7 years old and shes mother was so proud of him. Young Mothra was already visiting the humans, one day King Ghidorah came and killed shes mother. Mothra was shocked and flew away, she felt a long time the sorrow of his mothers death. Even Lora and Moll was crying. Mothra flew with them to island that Mothra has never seen before. It was Monster Island where Mothra saw Rodan.

Mothra asked: What is this place I have never seen anything like it?

Rodan answers: This is Monster island

Mothra said: I have never seen so much kaijus in the same place

Rodan says: Oh yes a paradise to kaijus in here there is now law, but theres a king

Mothra asks: A king?

Rodan says: The King Of The Monsters Godzilla

Mothra says: I thought in paradise there is no king

Rodan answers: Yeah I thought too but nobody can defeat him I even tried its nothing to him

Mothra asks: I want to try

Mothra went to fight Godzilla, but when she was there she saw a wounded monster Gorosaurus

Mothra asks: Are you ok?

Gorosaurus says: Did you say that I thought nobody in monster island cares about me

Mothra asks: Why?

Gorosaurus answers: Because of The King Of The Monsters

Mothra asks: Whats his origin?

Gorosaurus answers: Well he was before alone Godzillasaurus. A dinosaur was nothing like us then but then the humans tested an atomic bomb to the island that turned him to Godzilla. We were okay when Godzilla came from the smog to our island we where shocked and Godzilla attacked everybody there we where all lost. Now his the King Of The Monsters everybody fears him.

Mothra answers: I'll end his reign of terror here

Gorosaurus had a smile in his face and died. Mothra flew where Godzilla was. When Mothra saw Godzilla he didn't know she falled in love with him in the first sight. Mothra felt it like a love song to him from the shobjin. Like a lightning striking through her blood and making him happy but Mothra tried to forget the feeling. She attacked sees him and shots him with his atomic breath so that Mothra is wounded but Mothra didn't stop and hit him with his wing so hard that Godzilla fell on the ground.

Godzilla said: Finally a good opponet

Mothra says: I'll end your reign of terror ones and for all

Godzilla hits her with his tail. Mothra is again wounded and shot to the ground, but she still fights only when she was seeing her demise she noticed she didn't with with her whole strength Mothra was flying away when Godzilla shot his atomic ray at him Mothra was wounded on the ground defeated by The King Of Monsters. Godzilla came to watch her trying to fly away, but when Godzilla was doing the final blow. He felt something that he never felt before like a key from his loneliness. He didn't shot her and walked away with a tear in his face. Mothra woke up and she flew away thinking why didn't he shot ? 11 years later Mothra was again fighting Godzilla. Mothra was sure that this time from other countless times she would win. Mothra started to attack Godzilla with his beams and Godzilla was wounded Godzilla started laughing.

Godzilla yield at him: Is that the best you can do!?

Mothra was shocked and shot more beams at him Godzilla and noticed that Godzilla didn't care about the beams even if Godzilla bleeded badly Godzilla just continued walking at Mothra and then fire up his atomic ray and shot it at Mothra and was again wounded more badly than before Mothra got the feeling again only bigger and felt happiness Godzilla was sure that shes dead but then Mothra stood up and started to circle around him in the air and maked a circle from the circle came light yellow beams directly to Godzilla and Godzilla fell on his knees Godzilla was in pain but it didn't stop him at all Godzilla used his Nuclear pulse that shot Mothra through buildings to a mountain. Mothra was almost dead and flew away but then Battra came.

Battra said: Sister don't give up I'll heal you!

Mothra answered: Battra I thought you were fighting Hidorah

Battra answered: I was but when I felt you were dying so I rushed here

Then Battra and Mothra attack Godzilla both shooting beams and bolts at Godzilla. And Godzilla started running Battra and Mothra followed but when they didn't find him Godzilla surprised them by attacking Battra when Mothra wasn't looking and killed Battra Mothra saw Battra dying. Mothra tried to save him but Godzilla hits him with his tail and Mothra only started watching the dead body of Battra. Godzilla again attacked Mothra and Mothra was again almost killed and Mothra flew away with a tear in his face Godzilla continued terrorissing Nojiriko Mothra flew to the cave of infant and Moll and Lora rushed in front of Mothra.

Moll said: Mothra are you okay!

Mothra quietly answered: Battras…dead

Moll and Lora yield: BATTRAS DEAD!

Mothra said: You… You knew this would happen why didn't you tell me!

Lora answered: Well for a reason when we felt the feeling in your heart when you first saw Godzilla we knew you wasn't trying your best because you love him

Mothra yield: Whaaaaaat! I cant love him… I can't.

Moll answered: You must! It's your fate and destiny.

And Mothra went to sleep accepting Moll and Lora. They singed to Mothra so that Mothra started glowing and shes wings turned bright and colorful and was turned much more beautiful than before. When Mothra woke up she was so beautiful and Moll and Lora made Mothra notice that she did love him. So she went looking for Godzilla. Meanwhile Godzilla was in a cave and felt reqret for almost killing Mothra and noticed that this feeling was the famous love everybody was talking about and he blow up the only changes he had and started crying when Mothra sensed the crying she went inside the cave.

Mothra asked: Godzilla… Are you there?

Godzilla answerd: Yes (crying)

Mothra asked: Why are you crying King Of The Monsters

Godzilla answered: Because you hate me now I just now noticed that I am in love with you!

Mothra blusshed and asked: Well don't feel that way I have always loved you!

Godzilla was silent and asked: Why do you love me? I am a Monster!

Godzilla noticed that they both were blind.

Mothra answers: Because you are more beautiful from the inside, that is important for me.

Godzilla says: I have been wanting to aske you… I have never seen such clear eyes like the ocean I think you know the answer what is love!?

Mothra answeres: You see rage has blinded us so that we don't see the truth.

Godzilla asks: Where is the truth then ?

Mothra answers: In your heart my love…

Godzilla asks: What did you say?

Mothra answers: In your heart MY LOVE.

Godzilla felt a good feeling in his heart. It said that he loves her.

Godzilla asks: Then I have to ask why do you love me so much?

Mothra graps him and kisses him and answers: That much!

Godzilla and Mothra went to bed and Mothra was thinking first she hates him and now she loves him.

Mothra asks: Oh one more thing…

Godzilla asks: What?

Mothra kisses him and says: I love you Gojira.

Mothra started `` dancing´´ on Godzilla

The next day Mothra wakes up Godzilla and asks: Now its time to you do show me how to be the Queen Of The Monsters Godzilla was amazed


End file.
